<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Счастливого Рождества! by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361497">Счастливого Рождества!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me'>bravo_me</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020'>WTF_Batjokes_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы G—PG-13 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407">Браво</a><br/>Бета: <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/389270">ilylynnbelle</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы G—PG-13 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Счастливого Рождества!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407">Браво</a><br/>Бета: <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/389270">ilylynnbelle</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В торговом центре полно взрослых, а еще больше — детей. В канун рождества то тут, то там сидят аниматоры Санты: белая ватная борода, красная шуба, красная же шляпа. У кого-то на нос нацеплены очки; кто-то плохо собрал волосы, и под седой копной виднеется темная прядь.</p><p>Дети не обращают внимания на такие мелочи. Все, что им нужно, — рассказать свои желания, чтобы в рождественскую ночь получить подарки, которые они так жаждут. К Сантам выстраиваются целые очереди малявок, и каждый так и норовит прорваться вперед и побыстрее плюхнуться на колени к доброму дедушке.</p><p>Джокер смотрит на ажиотаж с улыбкой. Становится в очередь к одному из Клаусов и терпеливо ждет.</p><p>Дети смотрят на него с недоумением. Странный клоун — он сейчас в гриме Карнавала, а не в своем — продвигается вместе с ними ближе к заветным коленям. Он же взрослый, так и написано на их лицах, зачем он лезет в чужие развлечения?</p><p>Джокер не обращает на это внимания и, когда подходит его очередь, шлепается к Санте на колени.</p><p>— Ну здравствуй, дорогой, — голос аниматора звучит растерянно.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Санта, — улыбается Джокер.</p><p>— Ты хорошо себя вел?</p><p>Аниматор следует сценарию, и Джокер щурится, глядя ему в глаза.</p><p>— Я был очень плохим мальчиком, — признается он. — Но я расскажу тебе одну забавную шутку, если ты послушаешь, чего я хочу.</p><p>Аниматор теряется. Такого нет в сценарии, и поэтому он просто кивает.</p><p>— Мне бы антидепрессантов, — тянет Джокер. — Пушку побольше. И, пожалуй, еще чтобы Бэтмен сюда пришел. Ты исполнишь мое желание?</p><p>— Хо-хо-хо, — смеется аниматор. Явно тянет время.</p><p>— Давай я тебе помогу, — Джокер улыбается еще шире. — Этот молл заминирован. Я знаю, где находится взрывчатка, и у меня в руках — волшебная красная кнопка. Как тебе такое, Санта?</p><p>Красное лицо начинает белеть, сливается цветом с накладной бородой.</p><p>— Но если ты исполнишь мое желание — если Бэтмен сюда придет — все закончится хорошо.</p><p>Санта молчит. Джокер хмыкает, берет в ладони его лицо и ласково целует в нос. Встает, поправляет брюки и пиджак. Бросает:</p><p>— Я жду его наверху. Пусть приходит побыстрее.</p><p>На крыше молла тихо. Падают хлопья снега, и Джокер от скуки ловит их языком. Садится на край, начинает чистить апельсин, выкидывает кожуру в воздух. Ест.</p><p>Время тянется что та резина, но он знает, что дождется.</p><p>Вытаскивает из кармана накладную бороду, фиксирует ее на подбородке. Шапка мокнет под снегом, но для его планов она тоже нужна.</p><p>— Артур! — слышит он оклик и оборачивается.</p><p>У двери на лестницу стоит Гэри — одетый в рождественского эльфа. Переминается с ноги на ногу, мнет в руке игрушечного оленя.</p><p>— Привет, — улыбается Джокер. — Веселого Рождества, Гэри.</p><p>— И тебе, — кивает тот. — Я могу подойти?</p><p>Джокер склоняет голову на бок.</p><p>— Не стоит. Я тут жду кое-кого. Будешь тут ошиваться — и тебе достанется.</p><p>Гэри бледнеет. Джокер — смеется.</p><p>— Не от меня, ты что. Но скоро будет жарко, а я не хочу, чтобы тебе случайно перепало.</p><p>— Артур…</p><p>— Он уже в пути?</p><p>Гэри на секунду отводит глаза.</p><p>— Не надо взрывать молл, Артур, — просит он. — Тут же дети.</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>— Ты же… ты же добрый парень.</p><p>— Я? Давно уже нет. Беги. И передай, что если Бэтмен не появится через десять минут, я все тут нахуй взорву.</p><p>Гэри вздрагивает и исчезает за дверью.</p><p>Джокер достает сигарету. Закуривает, стараясь не поджечь бороду, смотрит на вид. Перед Рождеством отсюда можно разглядеть весь город, пестрящий огнями гирлянд. Смотрится красиво. Не так мрачно, как обычно.</p><p>— Где взрывчатка? — слышит он из-за спины и оборачивается.</p><p>Бэтмен стоит недалеко от него — весь напрягшийся, готовый атаковать в любой момент. Джокер смеется — надо же как-то разбавить эту серьезность.</p><p>— Счастливого рождества, малыш Бэтмен, — тянет он, достает из сумки коробочку с подарком и кидает через плечо.</p><p>Бэтмен машинально ловит коробку. Смотрит на нее недоуменно.</p><p>— Раз уж у нас столь длительные и прочные отношения, то оставлять тебя без подарка грешно, — поясняет Джокер, болтая ногами. — Не бойся. Там нет ничего опасного.</p><p>— Где взрывчатка? — повторяет Бэтмен.</p><p>— Где? — переспрашивает Джокер. — Ее нет. Я пошутил.</p><p>Секунда — и он цепляет прорезиненный карабин с держателем за идущую мимо линию электропередач и спрыгивает с крыши. Летит на следующую и желает, перекрикивая ветер в ушах:</p><p>— Счастливого рождества, Бэтси-и-и-и!</p><p>Джокер весьма доволен собой.</p><p>И надеется, что подарок, который он так старательно выбирал, понравится Бэтмену.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>